five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Noc 2 (FNaC 2)
Noc 2 jest drugą i jedną z ośmiu grywalnych nocy w grze Five Nights at Candy's 2. To trudniejszy tryb po nocy 1, odpowiadający wersji z pierwszej części. Jej akcja obejmuje godziny 12AM-6AM po wydarzeniach z pierwszej nocy. Nie wiadomo, co się działo w dniu miedzy pierwszą, a drugą nocą. Nie zniechęcona/wystraszona po poprzednich przeżyciach Marylin Schmidt powraca do budynku, fabryki robotów, żeby dokończyć zakład. Od teraz musi sobie radzić z nowym zagrożeniem od strony Zniszczonego Chester'a próbującego, używając podstępu, przejść przez szyb wentylacyjny do jej pokoju i z agresywniejszą Zniszczoną Cindy. Może umrzeć albo iść dalej. Czy jej się to uda? To zależy od sterującego nią gracza. Strategia Po poprzednich przeżyciach gracz wie lepiej, jak poprawnie korzystać z monitoringu, światła w korytarzu i co najważniejsze, z telefonów w pokojach. Zniszczona Cindy nie jest zbyt wielkim problemem. Działa tak samo, jak w pierwszej nocy, ale jest troszkę aktywniejsza i można zaobserwować częstsze odwiedzanie przez nią gracza. Jeśli usłyszymy dobijanie się do wentylacji to znaczy, że to Zniszczony Chester znajduje się, w którymś z pokoi... W takiej sytuacji musimy go wygonić wywołując hałas. Należy szybko przeskanować wszystkie kamery, a gdy zobaczy się ruchomą postać, powinno się włączyć telefon w miejscu, w którym się znajduje. Najprostsza taktyka prezentuje się tak: #Gdy zacznie się druga noc, powinno się sprawdzać korytarz, tak długo, jak Cindy się w nim nie pojawi. #Jeśli Cindy się tam pojawi, powinno się ją odesłać do dowolnego pomieszczenia. #Jak usłyszy się dźwięk dobijania się, powinno się odnaleźć i odgonić Chestera. #Jeżeli jednocześnie Chester się dobija i Cindy jest w korytarzu, można w łatwy sposób pozbyć się obydwóch problemów na raz. Wystarczy zrobić to samo, co w punkcie 3 i chwile poczekać z wyłączeniem telefonu aż nie zwabi on Cindy do pokoju. Minigry thumb *Animatronik: Pingwinthumb *Komenda: Return *Rok: 1989 Podczas tej wizji sterujemy Pingwinem w Sali Głównej 1. Jak skierujemy go na lewo zobaczymy poruszające się drzwi od pomieszczenia zamieszkiwanego przez RAT'a w pierwszej części, tego samego do którego chciał wejść Chester. W tym momencie widać, że na podłodze, w pobliżu drzwi, leży ręka należąca do Chestera (lub jej część). Gdy do niej się przybliżymy to automatycznie Pingwin ją podniesie i znajdzie się na jego głowie, co sprawi, że pojawi się na chwile napis ,,1/3", co sugeruje, że jest jeszcze dwie takie części tego animatronika. Jednak najpierw należy skierować się na sąsiednie drzwi i tym sposobem znaleźć się w Części/Usługi, gdzie trzeba dotknąć niedaleko położone pudełko i pozbywając się elementu. Idąc do Głównego Pokoju Imprez znajdziemy twarz nieszczęśnika, a w głębi budynku także jego nogę, co poprzedzą napisy ,,2/3" i ,,3/3". Należy z tymi rzeczami postąpić tak, jak z pierwszą, a minigra znowu skończy i zaczniemy noc 3. Pingwin może nieść tylko jedną część naraz. Wskazówka W nocy drugiej, w odróżnieniu od pierwszej części, nie dzwoni do nas mężczyzna ułatwiający przetrwanie, lecz twórca gry zamieścił wskazówkę na monitorze ułatwiającą poznanie mechaniki Chestera, a brzmi ona tak: Oryginał Vents tutorial One of the animatronics will attempt to climb into the ventilation systems to get to you! If you hear noises coming from the vents, find the camera the animatronicis on and then call the phone in the room to scare it away from the vent! Press X to hide hints Tłumaczenie Poradnik korzystania z wentylacji Jeden z animatroników próbuje wejść do systemów wentylacyjnych, aby dostać się do ciebie! Jeśli usłyszysz odgłosy pochodzące z wentylacji, znajdź monitoringiem animatronika, a następnie zadzwoń telefonem w pokoju którym się znajduje , aby go odstraszyć od wentylcji! Naciśnij ['Przycisk'] X, aby ukryć odpowiedzi Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Noce Kategoria:Porady